This application claims priority under 35 USC xc2xa7119 to Japanese Patent Application Nos. 11-326864 and 11-326868, both filed on Nov. 17, 1999, the entire contents of both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile, a printer, combination thereof, etc., and in particular relates to an operation panel having a job inputting display functioning as a user interface capable of inputting a job to be processed by the image processing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, image processing devices, such as copiers, a facsimile machines, printers, etc., capable of accepting a job reservation during an operation of a precedent job have been developed. In this way, such devices can handle simultaneously a plurality of jobs without having to wait for completion of a precedent job. According to the simultaneous handling function, a new job reservation can be performed to the extent that the new job reservation input operation does not interfere with the precedent job in progress.
Such a simultaneous handling function can be realized by using a backup function, wherein an original document is fed and read by a reading section during the time that a precedent job is being processed. Image data obtained by reading the original document typically is stored in a memory having a prescribed capacity. In addition, image processing devices using such a function are put on standby when the reading section completes the reading operation of the original document.
However, information related to the precedent job in progress generally is not displayed on a user interface when a user inputs a new job reservation thereto. As a result, the user cannot recognize the status of the precedent job nor, in a rare instance, the existence thereof. Accordingly, the user is forced to wait until one or more precedent reserved jobs are completed.
In addition, a countermeasure against a problem occurring in the precedent job is sometimes ignored due to non-detection of such occurrence. Further, a wrong countermeasure is sometimes taken due to such problems, causing a malfunction of the device (e.g., when a tray in use is erroneously removed).
To overcome such above-noted drawbacks, background art devices provide a lamp to inform a user of a status of a job in process. Such a lamp may be provided, for example, on or in the vicinity of a hard key (i.e., a key other than a display key) and may blink in predetermined manner in accordance with the job status or problem.
However, it is generally difficult for a user to notice such blinking in the above-noted device. In addition, a user typically cannot determine details of the status or the problem, even if the user notices the blinking. Further, such devices are being increasingly utilized leading to increased occurrences of the noted problems.
Moreover, with such devices, when a plurality of jobs are subsequently reserved, a user typically cannot recognize when a job currently reserved is handled, how many jobs have been reserved and how many jobs are allowed to be reserved. This is because information related to such reservations typically is not displayed on an operation display or on a hard key
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to address and resolve the abovenoted and other problems and provide a new user interface for use in an image processing apparatus, which accepts and reserves a job request from a user.
The above and other object are achieved according to the present invention by providing a novel user interface including an input operation screen having a display and which allows a new job input operation while indicating a status of a precedent job in process. As a result, a user, who is inputting the new job (i.e., reserving the new job), can be made aware of a problem occurring in the precedent job and take an appropriate countermeasure.
In another aspect of the present invention, information of at least any one of a currently processed job and one or more reserved jobs not yet processed are displayed on the input operation display in a form of a list.